otomodachifandomcom-20200214-history
Memes
| Reference to anime Locodol where main character Nanako has a ringtone 'Mail desu. Mail desu.' December 2014. Copypasta by Ilya, Jan 2015 |- | Double exclamation marks | Posting ' !!' after every message is contagious. Alex ~ December 2013 |- | A Funny X'' Eat A ''Y | From a shitposting Twitter account. Original phrase 'A Funny Nico Eat A Pepsi'. October 2015 |- | axe otp | Hypothetical pairing between Anna and Elleh. From Shade's Minecraft server, when Anna and Elleh built a house together in July 2014 |- | Nuclear July | Massive arguments and drama throughout July 2014 in ACW Chat. |- | Plitsch-Platsch Pinguin | Anna's troll account, pretending to be a boy from Equatorial Guinea. December 2014 |- | Meelk | ? |- | Vachinchin | Portmanteau of Japanese ochinchin 'penis' with 'vagina', 2014(?) |- | bdofsodsobo | Butchered spelling of 'breast'. From Love Live group, Spring 2014. |- | osapdo | ? 2013? Predates NL possibly |- | House in Liverpool | A for-sale property in Liverpool, UK that Fanguy & Mary wanted to buy. Spring 2014 |- | Balancing the tangerines | Elleh can balance four tangerines on her head. Summer 2015 |- | Fanguy is 33 | Fanguy says he's 33. since Autumn 2014? |- | Raiding Club Penguin | because it was funny! we did apologise though. September 29th, 2013 |- | Weddings of 2013 | Alex and Ilya, Adam and Ilya. October 2013 |- | Alex x Psaro Fanfiction | Written October/November 2013? |- | Adding Mango to Otomodachis | A resounding 'no'. Much of 2014 |- | Shade's Minecraft server | Summer 2014 |- | Cursed Basque Elsa | A corrupted mp3 file of a very strange cover of Let it Go in the Basque language. Spring 2015 |- | Love Live mountaineering | Love Live characters photoshopped onto pictures of rock climbers. Spring 2015 |- | DUDE I CAN BACK BY A SERCRET WEPON YOU DONT HAVE A CHANCE A GENST ME I SMALL BUT TOUGH YOUR MEAN I CAN TELL MY DAD HE FIXES CARS YOU DONT STAND A CHANCE BYE MEANIE | Response after underage user was banned. August 2013 |- | Fifteen coelacanths in one day | Static the Squirrel's record of catches in Animal Crossing for the GameCube. July 2013. |- | Concord Valley | Location in Robyn's fic project. December 2014 |- | Tomerarenai | Japanese for 'unstoppable'. Ilya's Showdown team. March 2014 |- | Snorting rubber bands | Jawsh's magic trick, demonstrated on Tinychat. Spring 2014. |- | is this the way to amarillo every night i've been hugging my pillow dreaming dreams of nishikino and sweet maki who waits for me | Parody of 'Is This The Way To Amarillo' by Tony Christie, referencing Maki from Love Live. August 2014 |- | Rinmaru spam | Everyone made an avatar on the RinmaruGames Mega Anime Avatar creator. August 2014 |- | I can't be a weeb, I've only watched X episodes of anime in the last two years! | Robyn's descent into weeb. August 10th, 2014 |- | Ruby on Rails | ? August 2014? |- | Officer Jenkins | An invented film series to quell boredom. Spring 2014. |- | HeHe! otp | Ilwe x Elleh. 2014? |- | HeHe! 2.0 otp | HannahCTF x Elleh. Basically never mentioned. 2014? |- | kokochan, -tzan, other variations | From Japanese kohai 'underclassman' Mary, late autumn 2014(?) |- | omosso | From Maltese. Otomodaino word for 'gay'. ~Spring 2014 |- | DONGS FREE INSTALL GENTOO JA | Spam phrase. Rose & Shade. Spring 2015(?) |- | Joi Blumenberg | A girl who would conduct Animal Crossing marriages for 50,000 Bells, but never did. Spring 2014 |- | do u want a free pass to see the jonas brothers | Something Jill said. July 2013 |- | b'jing | Something Jill said. July 2013 |- | Rin-chan | A Tumblr "ask" page RP character. February/March 2015 |- | Sit down, and A B C E F G, because there's no D needed here! | Summer 2015. Reference to a YouTube yuri review video. |- | Loudly chewing clovers | Reference to the 2013 anime Non Non Biyori. Early 2015 |- | Paatto paatto hareyaka ni | Opening line of song 'Hana wa Odore ya Irohaniho' from anime Hanayamata. Results in a singalong. Late 2014 |- | Genki Rockets | J-pop musical act. Known to irritate Carb massively. April 2015 |- | Maybe Baby Koi no Botton | Butchered title of song 'Baby Maybe Koi no Button'. Used to make fun of LoveLivers. Spring 2015 |- | Korewa | Means 'South Korea' ~ Spring 2015 |- | Matthew Lee | Misreading of hangul 마리 ma.ri to mean 'Mary' by Carb. May 2014 |- | European chat illuminati | Possibly a reference to the Otomodachis concerning demotion of RadarMatt. Fang³, June 2014. |- | YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH DOPPIO | Reference to a scene in the anime Nichijou. October 2015 |- | no more k-pop sperm | Corruption of the phrase 'no more k spam'. March 2015 |- | ban pls | Summer 2014. Eventually censored from chat due to massive spam |- | Tapping the chat | Posting a blank message ten times to prevent people joining from seeing previous conversations. 2013? |- | Kokainal | A network of Skype shitposting groups. Spring 2015 |- | Anime nicknames (e.g. Sassy K, Kinny M, Nonny B, Bokky P) | May 2015 |- | Bip | Strawberry Panic. September 2015 |- | Red Cabbage | Tamao x Nagisa ship from Strawberry Panic. September 2015 |- | Clover Crew/Lets sexy | A raid group. June 2015. |- | (Fanguy's) tree | Referring to Shade extracting a model of an autumn tree from the game files for New Leaf. Spring 2015 |- | Dogequeen/Goatqueen | Refers to Robyn. August 2013 |- | Oki doki in the kokoroki | From 'okie dokie' and Japanese kokoro 'heart'. 2014? |- | kokorobroken | Heartbroken. From Japanese kokoro 'heart'. Spring 2014? |- | super docker | Very good (esp. Team Yaoi). Contrast with Team Yuri 'hella rad'. Late 2014? |- | hte spegehti | Spaghetti. Ilya, 2014? |- | jeg vil gerne drukne dig i spaghetti | Danish for 'I want to drown you in spaghetti'. Ilya, 2014? |- | Emi Nakamura | YouTube weeaboo. 2014 |- | Slushie cum | Ironic yaoi fanfiction. Late 2014 |- | webba | 'welcome back'. Jawsh, August 2013 |- | IslandShipping | JGC x Ninja x Mystic hypothetical pairing |- | Furentette | Rule 63 of Furentes. Emilysara, summer 2015 |- | Creature Intersection: Fresh Plant | Synonym fudging for Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Summer 2013 |- | X the Dating Site Queen | Alts created to hook people up with each other. Late 2014 |- | The man eats the bread | All you need to know in a foreign language to get by. From Duolingo courses. Late 2014 |- | Balone | Balloons. May 2015 |- | Using huge for text | A good way to get banned. Summer 2015. |- | long slanted south far left but not too far left corner upward slanted south-facing stretched really wide with a little bit of dirt not much eastward stretchified rampity bamp | Stupidly long ramp pages, satire. Pizza Kirby, Summer 2015 |- | Annie Croston's Wiccan Chancellorship Andy Macintosh's Whale Capturing Vessel Anchor Planetarium Narwhal Burger An Imagined Crustacean Whaling Animated Cone Witty Chat Creature Intersection Discussion Zone Creature Crossing Discussion Zone | Animal Crossing Wiki Chat. Various times since late 2013 |- | WHY DO THEY WIGGLE | Possibly a reference to this gif from the anime K-On!. Robyn & Carb? Not really sure. Early 2015? |- | Yin prinjat ĉu niné pentro | Otomodaino for 'You're conquering this heart of mine'. To fall in love with someone. March 2015 |- | Mystic & Flipnote Studio 3D | Mystic wanted it so much. July 2014 to February 2015 |- | Where the hot girls at? | Reference to Mary. March 2014 |- | BLT drug dealing | Mary, March 2014. Reference to Breaking Bad |- | RIP in Pizza | Corruption of the phrase 'RIP in Peace'. Lightning got mad by it. July 2013. |- | Light x June | Chat ship from late 2013. Kinda canon. |- | Tugs wiki | Lightning gave his password to Robyn and Fanguy so that his edit streak wouldn't be lost on the Tugs Wiki. They forgot. Spring 2014 |- | So flo xo | Judoon for 'sex'. Adam, late 2014? |- | Golden Freddy the Haxor | FNAF wiki troll accounts. Carb & others, June 2014 |- | Nukecrashing | That bug where you could crash every wiki chat at once. June 2014 |- | Chat warping | After a nukecrash, logging into the wrong chat for some reason. June 2014 |- | Deminonbinary raingender | Reference to otherkin/invented genders from deviantArt and similar. Late 2014 |- | Betting 5 Dogecoin | Precursor to 500ISK joke. Late 2013 |- | Matrue scropren who plays violin in antartica | Daniel Dawn said this to demonstrate his maturity. Naturally, it failed. Spring 2014 |- | Miku cosplay with giant hammer | Alex's signature outfit in Summer 2013 New Leaf |- | You are able to repair their own? * Yes, of course * Not sure of himself * Worth a try! * Trusting profit | Unknown origin. A poll on Robyn's userpage. Summer 2013? |- | ahorboduri | Otomodaino for 'sorry'. It annoyed Neiko. From Icelandic horbjoður 'scrub'. Early 2015 |- | The Quotes from CCC shitlist | Trying to work out who runs the quotesfromccc tumblr blog. August 2015 |- | As an asexual, | Elleh, early 2015 |- | Neikonese | Keyboard spam. Early 2015 |- | poosp | proto-Otomodaino for... something. Elleh, January 2015 |- | yay-oh-ee | Ilwe can't pronounce 'yaoi'. Late 2014? |- | Show us your tears | Reference to emotional reaction to YuriKuma Arashi finale. March 2015 |- | Cordero Lystad the -4nd | Ilya's alter ego. Early 2015? |- | SUPER ULTRA WONDERFUL DELICIOUS | Summer 2014. Shade |- | Installing gentoo | Spamming a chatroom. Summer 2015 |- | A mumble | A chatbot. October 2015 |} __NOINDEX__